


Rescue Baby

by SykoShadowRose



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IronQrow Week 2021, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: James shouldn't be surprised as his house slowly starts to fill with life.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104458
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Rescue Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: New Additions/Old Favorites

James blinked away the blindness from the bright lights, slowly focusing on the wide eyed Qrow standing at his kitchen table. He eyed the guilty way the shifter protectively hunched over the large box, slowly walking closer to investigate just what it was that Qrow had brought to his home this time. He was rather used to trinkets being stashed around his abode after dating the shifter for as long as he had been but this time seemed different. Qrow ducked his head, hesitantly opening the flaps to his eyes. James held back a confused sound at the sight. Gold green eyes tried to squint up at him, the huddled mass curled up on the red cloak that was not in it’s usual spot. It wasn’t that he didn’t know his lover was a loving, compassionate soul under all his bravado, but this was something he expected Tai to have to deal with. Though James supposed that such a calm feline wouldn’t have been left out to die in a place such as Patch. Mantle on the other hand… 

James sighed, eyes tracing the exposed skin that was dry and cracked to bleeding in some spots before trailing down to the rest. The bulging stomach twisted his lips as he tried to decide if they would have time to get the feline healthy. “Is she pregnant?”

Qrow shuffled his feet, not meeting his eyes as he petted the bare head, a loud purr sounding out of the cardboard. “Ah. No. _He_ is just bloated up. I, uh, gave him some pumpkin while I was setting things up and I… already called a vet to take him in once he goes.” One ringed hand waved at the large multi level cage with a litter box and cat bed already in place, food and water waiting in a side-by-side bowl. James shook his head because of course Qrow had already gone out and bought everything they would need to take care of him. “He just, walked right up to me. I think he knows that people can help him but it looks like he got kicked out of his home for being sick.They said I could bring him right in cause he’s considered an emergency case with how bad of shape he’s in…”

James smiled softly, leaning over to press a kiss to Qrow’s lips before he closed the box again. “Let me get changed. I’ll drive.” Getting a pet wasn’t something he’d ever considered with his job but at least cats were mostly independent, certainly less maintenance than getting a dog, and he would have Qrow around for when James was busy for a while at least. 

Qrow gave a deep breath of relief, grinning up at him while resting a fond hand on the box. It wasn’t that Qrow had believed James would leave an innocent animal out to suffer but he hadn’t been sure his lover would be comfortable with taking in the feline verses handing him over to a rescue shelter. It was nice to know that the man currently walking away was willing to open his home to a stray, although he supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised. He did decide to date Qrow after all…

~*~

The vet assigned them medicine for the mange the cat had as well as dietary suggestions to help get his weight where it belonged. They had ear drops for the ear mites and he’d been given an antibiotic shot as well as pain medicine until he healed some. They named him Sampson after an old myth that Qrow had heard in his travels and used a combination of coconut oil and antibiotic cream to soften his skin and heal the cracks. They used gloves when handling him and washed their hands afterwards but they made sure to give him plenty of love and attention. It took over a month but once the mange cleared and his long fur started growing back in, they could see that he was a beautiful brown-grey with dashes on black dotting on him. It was only after the mange was completely healed that he was let out of the cage and allowed to run free. The cage and surrounding area was thoroughly cleaned and disinfected but left in case it was needed again.

Eventually Qrow was called off on another mission but James found he wasn’t quite so lonely as before, especially when he woke with a large furry body happily purring as he curled against his metal side. The cat had long since been given a clean bill of health and seemed to have nearly doubled his original weight to reach twelve pounds where he was staying for the moment. The vet had said he was over a year old so it was unlikely he’d get bigger but depending on his breed he could keep growing until he reached two years. James was actually relieved Qrow had found the feline, he was right that Sampson wouldn’t have survived long without medical help. And now, he had someone to stay with him while his lover was out doing his job, someone to help him relieve his stress and worry by letting him take care of them. Sam may not have been given much choice when James took care of him, but the large fur ball didn’t seem to be complaining either.

~*~

James was not entirely surprised when he came out one day to find Sampson standing on his back paws to look inside the cage at a tiny furry body curled up in the corner. Mostly white with grey markings. Blue eyes flicked over when Qrow walked in carrying two bowls. The shifter’s shoulders hitched up, head ducking down as he skittered around the table to place one inside, the little kitten going for the offered food immediately. The second one was set down for the older male. Sampson was slower to go for the treat, more curious about the new cat but eventually he got down to eat. Qrow shuffled over to James, looking up from under his lashes.

“He was screaming under a holly bush for two days…”

James smiled, pressing a kiss to Qrow’s forehead. “I’ll call the vet and set up an appointment.”

~*~

They named him Holly after the bush he’d been found under and found out he was about three months old. Once he’d been allowed out, James decided it was better to have him around. Sampson certainly seemed to enjoy having the kitten to bat around, though he was careful not to hurt Holly and after some research the man found out that cats did better when they weren’t alone. While Sam had taken to curling against the warmth of his metal side, Holly had decided his favorite spot to sleep was on Qrow’s rear. Not that James blamed him. Qrow was less amused but still found it cute and endearing. At least until he tried to move and claws dug in to hold him in place.

~*~

James was awake this time when Qrow came slinking into the door, something tucked against the exposed skin of his chest. Qrow froze when he saw him, one large ball of fur pinning him on his lap and another smaller one tucked against his neck on his shoulder. Holly had decided that he was a shoulder baby when it came to James as often sat up there even when he was walking around. Qrow came over, cradling the tiny body in both hands so he could see, though James already had a good idea what he’d brought home.

“She was screaming in an alley and then when she saw me she just… ran right up. Started purring as soon as I picked her up…” A tiny black and white face peeked out, nose black instead of pink, and mewed at him. The heads of both cats sleeping on him popped up to investigate. Holly stood to balance on the edge of his shoulder, craning his neck out to touch noses with the little girl. Sampson waited until Qrow crouched down, sniffing at the baby before giving a lick to her head and then laying back down to continue his nap. 

James shook his head, smiling as Qrow took her to the cage with Holly hopping down to follow after him. He could hear his lover moving around, getting food for the newest baby in the family while he kept petting the oldest fur baby they had. They’d make another appointment for the vet, take the girl in to get checked out. He was looking forward to it, to the next one when Qrow brought it home because James had no illusions that Qrow wouldn’t find another one in need of a home. 

~*~

They named her Monochrome because of her colors. Qrow called her Chrome for short. She was barely more than a month and required a lot more care than either of the two boys but she was ready to take on even Sampson, who had finally reached his final weight of fifteen pounds while she was not even two whole pounds. The most amusing thing to James was to watch them play, with Sam trying to be so careful, curling a paw around her and then falling over so he could play without hurting her, while Holly would rush and pounce out of nowhere, less concerned about hurting her since he was not nearly as large as their oldest boy. 

The next time Qrow left James decided to do something for the cats in his free time. When his lover returned, he discovered that one of the spare bedrooms had been turned into a cat room, with climbing trees and shelves for them to sprawl all over, the cage for strays tucked into the corner. He smiled, crouching down to put the newest baby in the cage before he gave her food and went to find his lover. He needed to let him know that they were going to need another appointment and maybe if they kicked the kids out of the bedroom, he could show James just how happy he was with the room.


End file.
